Green Flu
by TrypMonster
Summary: When Sara turns into an infected and is captured by the governmet. Could she escape with the help of a few friends she has made? A few deep secrets are revealed in the duration of her imprisonment. Rated M for violence, swearing and slight suggested themes. (Sorry for bad summary, its my first story.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My pulse was racing, my instinct was to run, I wanted to run but I was like a trap animal. My second mind screamed for their punishment to be held, they disturbed me again...with awful noises. I waited for what seemed like eons before it stopped. My hands throbbed each time I moved them, what horrible things they had done to me these "tests they held." I wish I was normal again, free with no virus flowing through my veins. Oh I how I wish, it was not I who was here... They taken me from the streets, from my peace that I had... They taken me away...Away from him. I heard the other infected cries, shouts and arguments in my head. This made me even more angry. Why, me all I wanted was to grow up get married have kids, grow old and die old. No I was an infected, I was the "horrible" being here.

"Subject 666 shows signs of aggressive behavior. You can now knock her out." The man had said into the microphone, the door opened bright light shined through the darkness. I gave a loud hiss the light hurting my eyes, I grew tired of these whole tests they had with me, what did this all prove? Nothing. I would never serve them or anyone. I had enough...I gave in...


	2. We are the Same

**Chapter 1: We are the Same.**

I looked into the mirror, nothing had changed. Not a single thing...Could I be immune to the Green Flu? My hopes flew high with this thought. It had been almost 14 hours since I had been bitten by that mud zombie. I looked at the tissue of the bite, it looked pretty nasty but other than that my thigh looked fine. I found clean bandages and wrapped my leg up with it. I heard the howl of the hunter which startled me slightly, but none the less I was tired. I had made a small bed of clean rags or what I had justified as clean rags by smelling them. It wasn't that comfortable but I have been in worse situations. Soon sleep had welcomed me, and I was grateful for it.

_I walked around the woods, bright lights were shining in front of me. The closer I had gotten to it, the more I saw...It's a truck. I heard a baby's shrill sound through the air, though it irritated me. I followed the sound, I saw the mother or what looked to be the mother. Her mouth formed an "o" shaped giving her an expression as surprised or fear, I'm betting on both. The baby was a few feet away, still crying for food or something. That's when I saw the smoker come from the shadows, it gave a low growl at the baby. A warning. The child's cry grew louder and louder. The infected man mercifully kicked the baby's head onto the pavement silencing her forever. The smoker looked at me then smirked. A wicked evil smirk._

"_You and I are the sameee... You can't hide that fact you are changing.." It hissed then crawled closer. I growled at him, we are not the same! I would never harm anyone or an innocent child._

"_We are not the same, you're a monster! W-Why are you talking now? You could never talk before! You're animal for killing innocent men and women!" I spat, the smoker merely chuckled at me, a chuckle that sounded between wheezing and laughter. He looked down at his shoes then back at me._

"_You don't even know... You are not one of them anymore... You're a beast like me and will kill anything that disturbs you. Or tries to hurt you. It is man who made us as we areeee never forget that..." He hissed, at me. No I was nothing like him, but something nagged me at what he said at the end... It is man who had made us... He smiled and turned to run off to wherever he pleased. No I was not like him or like the infected, I am immune. I looked back at the dead child, walked to and froze. _

_ It was me when I was a young toddler, my ebony black hair just starting to poke out of my head. Though this version of me was dead, blood trickled out of the child's nose, the nose crushed in. My head was laying in it's own blood. _

"_We are the same...It is man who had made us this way..."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, slowly turning the lantern on. Turning it on too quickly would bring curious infected nearby. I looked back into the mirror. Nothing. Looked horrible, my black hair all messy and hurriedly put into a bun. My green eyes stared back at me, I had a little bags under my eyes, from lack of sleep. My pale skin gleamed but a few patches of sun burn here and there. Scratches and brusies were all over my arms. My lips were chapped, I recently lost my chapstick. I wore a black hoodie, but you could see my red tank top...barely. I had skinny jeans on with black combat boots. I took of my pants and looked at the bite on my thigh. That cursed zombie, if I hadn't been so distracted by that jockey I wouldn't have this problem. The infected area looked worse, which shot down my hopes a little.

"Shit, well there is nothing I can do for now..." I muttered to no one in particular. I wrote down in my notebook.

**Infection**

Spitter- right away after bite.

Hunter- hour or hour and a half after bite.

Charger- N/A

Witch-N/A

Jockey- Infection starts the next day.

Tank- 13 hours after bite.

boomer- N/A

Regular Infected- next 3 days when infection starts.

Nothing seems to be happening no pain whatsoever 1 hour after bite.

It seems I could be Immune to the virus but just to be sure I'm writing down anything that seems odd. - 13 hours after bite.

I had just written...

Slight pain in my thigh and head. Though this could mean anything...

I set my notebook back down and went back to my so called

bed. I fell asleep quickly, again I was in a snooze for hours.

My eyes opened I was laying in my bed of rags, my eyes aching. I moved my hands to my chest, my pulse was racing . My hands throbbed and the unbearable pain spread through my whole body. From my bite mark to the bottom of my feet and back to my head. I slowly stood up but that was a dreadful mistake, for it caused me to start having a violent coughing attack. Which after a while I started puking up my food that I recently ate, then I puked up blood. The pain! I wanted it to stop more than ever, but it wasn't over. Soon my hands felt like they were on fire, burning sensations crawled up my arms. I doubled over to vomit again, this time it was only blood, no food chunks in it. My eyes watered up burning my eyes even more, my pain was unbearable. On top of that I had started to hallucinate, the lighting grew horridly dark, yellow, red and green eyes had suddenly filled the room.

Growls of hunters and the coughing of the smokers filled the room. A jockey's laughter echoed too. Then a hunter pounced me which only made my pain increase, but instead of attacking me. He merely leaned down and whispered in my ear. Though I couldn't understand what he had said, the way he sounded frightened me. So I Kicked him off and ran away to the far back of the safe room. There I turned around to see a giant tank right in front of me. He gave out a mighty roar, my eyes widened by the sight of him. _This can't be happening..._ He roared in my face, I shrunk down in fear, nothing to defend myself I had accepted death. Though he threw a punch at me, but right before it hit me he had turned to dust.

I woke up screaming, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I winced zombies were going to come soon. I first had to see if I was still me, though of course if I could think then I must be human right? But the knocking of the safe room door disturbed me. Did I change into an infected, God I hope not...Though short bursts of pain would go through my body occasionally. _Well if they start shooting me then I know I'm infected_, I thought bitterly.


	3. She's Infected!

**Chapter 2: She's infected!**

I opened the door to see four people drenched in blood. They all were panting, probably from the run they had done to get here. I remembered when I ran nearly dying at the end. I blinked my eyes, and let them in.

"Thank you miss..." One large man said, he wore a yellow and purple shirt. Which was stained and crusted with blood. He also wore a dark blue pants. which had blood stains on them. He had dark brown skin, they were covered in cuts and bruises. He was bald, but he did have facial hair growing. With determined brown eyes, staring at me. I had a feeling he was on a mission for something other than staying alive.

I started to grow paranoid with small things. Am I looking a little too pale? Am I acting weird? I started pacing, everyone around me was either getting ready for tomorrow or sleeping. That's when a man came up to me and disturbed my thoughts.

"Hello ma'am I thought I would like to introduce myself, my name is Ellis." He started. "Hey by any chance have you met this guy named Keith? Aw man, I bet he's having a good ol' time killin them sons bitches ya know?" He had this southern accent, that I blushed a little about. He had a light yellow T-shirt on that says "Bull Shifters." His shirt was covered in muck, and dried mud. His chocolate brown hair was covered in mud too, so was most of his face. So I had assumed he flew into a swampy pond. The bottom of his pant leg was wet, with wet mud and blood. He had a from what I could identify a light blue jacket, tied around his waist. He kept rambling on Talking about Keith and the many things he did, I only half listened to him.

"You adventures must have been fun, do you know what had happened? How did you guys get separated?" I asked calmly. He scratched the back of his neck, and stared off into space. Maybe I shouldn't have asked...

"Heh...That's a long story, here I'll tell you it tomorrow." I said coolly, I nodded in response. He had went to sit down next to the young woman sleeping. I sat away from the others near the door, and pondered about the future. Will everything be the same afterwards? Probably not. What really caused the outbreak? Was it true what that infected told me? No, couldn't be. Humans would never do this to people. Why had that infected talked to me? How could it even speak? Will I be alive? I never realised that I stayed up till early dawn, day time was the worst time to leave. The zombies have a clear sight of you, unlike nighttime. Anyways I looked out of the other door to where they were heading. Sure enough there were a ton of zombies waiting for them. I frankly grew sorry for them, I couldn't help them out much. My uzi was out of ammo, I was left with my katana.

"Man I wish we had a horse...I love horses.." I heard someone say, it was odd and random, but they continued. "I mean wouldn't it be cool to teach a horse to run over zombies? Aw man that would be sweet. I could teach my horse how to kick infected in the balls too!" I turned around to see Ellis talking to the woman, she shook her head and gave a small laugh. I gave a smile, at least people still smile in this cruel world. I casually walked to them and sat by Ellis.

"Hey Ro, this my friend err. Sorry I never got your name miss." He stated I smiled, and looked at Ro. Such an odd name, I thought.

"My name is Sara, NIce to meet you Ro." Her name felt odd to say. She laughed then smiled kindly at me.

"My name isn't Ro, that's my nick name. Dear my name is Rochelle, it's nice to see another woman alive out here." She smiled, then the conversation went on about Keith, horses, and her work station. She wore a pink shirt, with a band logo on it. Her hair was a ebony black color, tied up into a ponytail. While her hair seemed tangled and covered in blood and muck. My hair probably looked the same, since whoever built this safe house, never thought of a toilet or shower. Well you don't really use the shower, the water is nasty. What you have to do is, filter the water, then boil the water, just incase. Wait for it too cool down a bit, then dump it in the tub and scrub a dub dub. This safe house only has a sink, to wash your hands. That's it. But anyways Rochelle had blue skinny jeans with dirt brown boots, that went up to her lower calf. There was a long rip on her upper thigh to her knee, the wound had closed but it still looked pretty nasty. She had a couple of black bracelets on her arm, her right arm had a few bruises here and there. Her skin was a light brown color, her eyes were a darker brown, but they weren't full of life. It was dull, like something terrible had happened.

"I have a question, how did you all meet?" I asked, I was a bit curious. It grew silent in the room, then Ellis spoke.

"We all didn't just meet all at once, we gradually met each other. I didn't even know Nick, Ro, or Coach. When this happened. I met coach first...Then we met Ro. Then we found Nick." I nodded but he wasn't done just yet.

"It was a rainy night, everything was a blur to me at the time, adrenaline was pumping through me, I was running..."

_I was cold, I needed shelter, but I couldn't shake the horde that chased me. Terrifying screams and growls echoed the night, which dragged more zombies into the chaos. Why did I bump into that car? That car alarm sounded off alerting a horde that had been chasing me for about a good ten minutes. I couldn't shoot them all for I had little ammunition left, I cursed under my breath. Keith oh man, Keith must have heard the horde and went to go get help, of chase after me. I kept a steady pace, but my stamina was draining thin. Thats when I tripped over a dead body. I quickly got back up, but was immediately attacked by a hunter. The thing screamed in my face, clearly agitated with me fleeing. Though before it began clawing at my torso I grabbed its collar of the jacket he was wearing, and punched it square in the jaw. It flinged back enough to let me escape its grasp._

_"Shit.." I muttered and booked it, a few zombies got a hold of my arm and pierced its claws into my flesh. I ran to the high school, why? I have no clue. It was the only building in sight. "I'm sorry Keith you'll have to find another way in if you followed me..." I ran to the gym doors and with all my might I charged into them. No use. Crap. I knew survivors must be there in there. I yelled as loud as I could._

_"SOME ONE HELP I-I'M BEING CHASED I NEED HELP!" I yelled desperately. I heard muttering from the inside, then the sound of movement. Hurry. They are coming, by the time he opened the door only a few stray zombies came to attack me. They were the fastest. I fought my way inside._

_"This way, we must hurry, that door will not hold them out at all." The man said and threw me a gun. I ran with him, We heard the screams of infected, a shiver ran through my whole body. I guess It was no rest for the weary. My muscles burned, I wasn't this used to running this far and this fast and this long. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from where I was going, I was about to fight whoever took me off the path, but I saw it was the man who let me in. He put a single finger to his lips as a be quiet symbol. I obeyed and followed him to an abandoned apartment. Once there, I listened as the horde ran farther and farther away._

"You see Coach had came to the school to pray for the students, that they have survived and found a safe place to live. Though me and Coach didn't see eye to eye a lot. He wanted to go up north, while I wanted to go down south and go to that district that was secured and free of zombies. Though it sounds too good to be true I still want to see for myself. But we're going up North for Coaches sake. He wants to see if his family is still alive." He spoke in a soft voice, I listened by now everyone was awake. I winced and held my stomach, my whole body hurt. And with that my fears grew wider. My time is slowly going away...

"I was in a national tournament in the basketball and was in Georgia, me and my team were about to leave, the horde attacked the school. It wasn't any ordinary zombies either. It was the special infected smokers and hunters. At that time we didn't even know they existed then. I was the only survivor then..." Coach said solemnly. He shook his head, and took out a picture he gave it to me. It was a family, his family. Two little boys I assumed to be 5 and 10. They smiled brightly there blue and green eyes gleamed. The one that looked to be age 5 had blonde hair had green eyes. His skin gleamed a tan color, probably from being outside all summer long. He wore a superman shirt with a faded blue jeans and flip- flops. While the other lil boy had blues eyes and was African American. He wore a spider man shirt, with tan shorts, with light up sneakers. He had a wooden sword in one hand.

The woman had pale skin with blonde hair, she had green eyes, and wore a pink sundress. She had a book in one hand and a purse in the other. she and brown sandals that complimented her dress. She had glasses on too, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her smile was completely beautiful white teeth, the perfect smile. They looked to be in the backyard or in the park, from what I can tell in the background.

"A nice family, I dearly sorry I'm sure you'll find them safe and sound." I gave him the picture and he tucked it back in his wallet. He gave me a small smile, then turned around to make a small breakfast for us all.

"Thank you, a couple of days later we met Ro, she hid in a shack that we took cover for a small break. Boy she wasn't too happy to see us at the time."

"It's true I didn't know if they were killers, rapists or something. I couldn't trust no one at that time... But now I'm quite thankful for them finding me. Heck, I probably would be dead or worse an infected if it weren't for them." She agreed. I looked at her, and saw nothing but dullness.

_My hands shook violently, never have I ever thought of killing a single . These men weren't infected, no they were drunk and arrogant. In the streets wolf whistling at me and calling me names. I ran I knew better than to stay there and talk to those men. They followed, thankfully the infected didn't swarm in to kill the people hollering and hootin at me. I cursed under my breath. Only I would have the luck of being followed by drunken people._

_"Hey sexy mama come over here and give me some lovin!" A guy yelled, I shook my head and began to run. But apparently one of them was really close to me and grabbed me, and pinned me to a wall. I smelled the alcohol from his breath and grimaced. He breathed down my neck and caressed my cheek._

_"get off of me you drunken dumbass." I growled, he merely chuckled._

_"You know you're very pretty, reminds me of my ex girlfriend but she's dead now. Sadly, anyways we are going to this my way ok?" He whispered in my ear._

_"No how about you get the fuck off of me and fuck off?" I responded, then he slammed me into the wall. I gave a loud grunt._

_"No you listen to me! I'm we're going to do this my way." When he said this he grabbed my shirt and pressed his weight against me. I was ticked off, and frankly less scared than I should have been. The man let go of my shirt to put his hand inside it instead and groped my breasts. I let him have it, I kneed him in the baby maker. No way in hell am I getting raped in this apocalypse, or ever. He bent down and swore, the men behind me and him stopped hooting and yelling and now stood there confused. They decided that it would be great to help the man in need, for they had started walking towards me. Forming a circle around me._

_"I saw an opening and dashed for it but the man who had been crouched over grabbed my leg making me trip and fell, I quickly turned over. To see the man standing over me now, glaring._

_"You'll regret every doing that woman." I spat and kicked me in the side, I cried out. Though by now everyone was either taking turns beating me and calling me a slut. I had enough, fuck this and fuck them. I sat up and pulled my pistol from out of my right boot. They froze... 'That's right bitch don't move.' I thought, I smiled and got up._

_"Now I wanna do this my way, you all make a move towards me I shoot. If you don't move I won't shoot. Heh." I said in a sing song kind of voice. One of them weren't bright at all and laughed and said._

_"She's kidding herself she won't shoot!" I laughed, he made his way through the crowd. He pulled back his arm, getting ready to punch me. I fired, it missed him. I thought that might get them to stop no, I got decked in the face afterwards. I stumbled back, and dropped my weapon it slid away from me. I stumbled into a man and we fell. I scrambled to my gun, and pointed it at the man again._

_"Don't make me do it, I'll shoot." I muttered, the man got up and charged at me. That's when I pulled the trigger... The bullet hit him square in the head. He tumbled backwards before falling down, where death soon greeted him. I sighed and looked at them, they all looked at the man and fell out of their stupor and stared at me in shock. I could hardly believe it myself, killing zombies had been different but a man? They backed away slow at first then took off running. I lowered my gun and stared at the lifeless body._

_"I-I've got to get out of here.." I whispered to myself and took off running. I run faster faster till I could go no faster. I eventually slowed down to a decent sized shack. I decided that I would sleep here where no one could find me. But no sleep greeted me, instead I thought back to that day. I barely escaped out of my work, barely... I came here to where the evacuation would take place. I was getting closer but yet I was still far away. Had my friends and family survived? I didn't even know. Though soon sleep came over me. I woke up and looked outside._

"For once I thought it was normal but then I remembered last night. I was in no mood for searching for a safe room, so I took it apon myself to raid the houses and see if there was anything to eat. When doing this I left the shack unguarded and that's when men came in to rest. After searching with no success, I walked back to find them in there." Ro concluded, Ellis nodded his head in agreement. The other man in a white coat stared me down. I shivered under his gaze, I hope he didn't notice anything. I assumed he was Nick, that was the only name left, so I conjured up the most normal voice and trying tp leave the pain out of my voice I spoke to him.

"Hello...Nick was it? What's your story?" I asked, he grunted and shook his head.

"You don't need to know, that's is my business not yours. Though I'm wondering are you ok? You do know I am a doctor. Kinda." He stated, I froze. Staring at him, he shook his head, then laughed.

"Should have known." What? I looked at Ellis for help but he merely gave me an apologetic look. I got up and turned to the mirror. Bad mistake I doubled over and puked up pure blood. This time it was real. I raised my head up to see my reflection in the mirror, What I saw frightened me. My hair was turning grey...


End file.
